mrsbrownsboysfandomcom-20200215-history
Dino Doyle
Dino Doyle is a Scottish hair dresser and the work colleague and the boyfriend of Rory Brown. Dino and Rory work alongside each other at the Wash and Blow hair dressers. Both are later promoted to co-managers of the salon. Dino was first introduced in Mammy Rides Again where he was the chef for Agnes and Hillary's dinner. Dino was in fact a chef before a hair dresser which is why Rory recommended him in the first place. Agnes Brown does not like Dino very much as when he offered to use her new toilet to try and impress Hillary Nicholson she saw that he was wearing a certain type of underwear (suspendors) that females wear. She then tells Rory that she thinks he is a transtesticle. He's got a 40 inch cock. He got married to Rory Brown in the finale episode of series 3 Mammy Swings! He is voiced by the Fig. Original series Dermot Stanley portrayed Dino in the first two episodes of the original series, called The Last Wedding. He was shown trying to pressure Rory into coming out to his mother, even going so far as to threaten to break off their relationship if he doesn't. In one scene, Rory's nephew Bono asks Dino if he wears a bra. After The Last Wedding, Gary Hollywood took over the role of Dino and he has been playing the role ever since. BBC Sitcom Dino is only visible as a background character early on in the series; he can be seen talking to Rory at the bar in Foley's in the first two episodes (Rory has his back to the camera in the first episode) and in the background in the third before being introduced properly in Mammy Rides Again. Rory reveals Dino previously worked as a chef before venturing into hairdressing, and Dino calls upon his culinary skills to cook dinner for Agnes Brown and Hilary Nicholson. He also offers to use Agnes' new downstairs toilet, in turn revealing to Mrs. Brown that he wears suspenders, leaving her in shock. In Season Two, Dino is given extra screen time, and his relationship with Rory is tested when Rory is promoted to manager of Wash and Blow over him, though the two are soon both appointed joint-managers. Rory and Dino's relationship hits another rough patch when they come into Agnes Brown's kitchen telling each other "I hate you" before Rory tells Dino that he ate one of his CD's which causes Dino to run out sobbing. However, they soon reconcile after Rory defends Dino after Barbara makes some negative comments about him. In Season Three, Rory and Dino's relationship progresses and they soon move in together. There are no bumps until Mammy? when Rory enters Agnes' kitchen sobbing loudly and he reveals that he and Dino have had a fight and Dino ripped the radiator off the wall, leaving their apartment flooded. Dino later comes round and Agnes hits him with her tea towel repeatedly, but Dino makes her faint after telling her that Rory had handcuffed him to the radiator so he had to rip it off the wall to free himself. Rory and Dino soon make up, and Dino asks Rory to marry him. They get married in a private ceremony in Mammy Swings!, but end up destroying Agnes' new kitchen when their car crashes through the wall. Trivia * In the 2013 New Year's special, it is revealed that Dino is allergic to meat. * In the book Mrs. Brown's Family Hand Book, on page 65 it says that his birthday is on the 27th of March * He moved from Scotland to Ireland Category:Characters Category:Brown Family Category:Danny Doyle